Chapter 4 : 1 page summary of Characters, Places, Groups, Objects and Effects as of Chapter 4
One-Stop-Shop for Characters, Places, Groups, Objects and Effects in play as of Chapter 4. Notes 1) Format = (if deceased) (if AKA) - - IME Feature (link to IME example / textbox example) 2) an Individual Magic Effect (IME) is a coloured/semi-solid light effect shown each time a character uses their class attribute and when a character screams or makes an onomatopoeia with their textbox appearing coloured through his IME. 3) List of named colours at http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_colors. Adventuring Parties Goblin Adventure Party (GAP) *Thaco - Male Goblin Monk - Orange IME *Big Ears - Male Goblin Paladin - Bright Golden IME *Complains of Names - Male Goblin Barbarian - Purple IME (01152006 ) *Chief - Male Goblin Cleric - Blue IME (07162006 ) *Fumbles (AKA Senior Vorpal Kickasso) - Male Multi-Class Goblin (09022005 ) - White IME (11232010-2 ) Fogarth / MinMax Adventuring Party *MinMax the Unstoppable Warrior - Male Human Fighter - Purple IME (05172010 ) *Forgath - Male Dwarven Cleric of Herbert - Light Brown IME (10232005 & 12142005 ) *Kin - Female Yuan-Ti Adventurer of the Sunset Fields - unknown class - Olive Green IME (04122010 ) Well of Darkness Adventuring Party *Dies Horribly - Male Goblin of Clan of Cryptic Falls, Unknown class - Bright Green IME (04092006 - 08272010 ) *Grem - Male Goblin-Prince Fighter of Clan Viper - Silvered IME (02012010 ) *Saves a Fox - Female Goblin Fighter Level 6 (Unknown Clan)- Unknown IME (01262010 ) *K'Seliss - Lizardfolk Hybrid - Unknown Gender, Class or Clan - Amber IME 06142010 ) *Klik - Unknown Race, Gender and Class - IME Grey (04092006 ) or Green (04122010 ) - (First seen here : 12082005 Caged in wood) Unknown Adventuring Party *Yodette - Female Human Adventurer - Class, Clan, Level & IME Unknown *Tuck - Male Elven Adventurer - Class, Clan, Level & IME Unknown *Baka - Male Human Japanese Adventurer - Samuri, Level & IME Unknown Monster Adventuring Party *Scrole - Male Hobgoblin - Class Unknown (Possible Druid or Ranger)* *Ora - Female Orc - Class Wizard *Pan - Male Ogre - Class Unknown (Possible Monk or Fighter)* *Takn - Male Kobold - Class Rogue *Yala - Female Kobold - Class Unknown (Cleric or Spell caster of some kind)* (* These classes are only speculation based on their actions during the comic and could be wrong.) Other Characters Encountered *Drow’den (Deceased) - female drow sorceress - Blue IME (11192005 ) (note: name not in comic - info from Wiki info) *Seth Bainwraith (Deceased) - male dual sword welding adventurer - unknown IME *Drasst Dont'sue (Deceased) - male mace wielding adventurer - unknown IME (The 3 drow characters have been written out and replaced by Yodette, Tuck and Baka - of the 'unknown adventuring party') *Brassmoon Talking Wall - No IME *Noe (Deceased) - Male Warden of Dungeon - Light Green IME *Dellyn Goblinslayer (Deceased) - Male Human Ranger - Green/Yellow IME *Saral Caine (Deceased) - Male Human Fighter - White IME *Kore - Male Dwarven Paladin of unknown Clan, Level 14+ (Cursed) - Silver / Light Blue IME (Hachured text for noise effects) *Young and Beautiful (Deceased) - Female Fortune Teller - Goblin Cleric of Maglubiet - Light Green IME (11052005 and 12142005) Clans Bladebeard Clan '''Dwarven Clan (08122005) '''Clan of the Cryptic Fall Goblin Clan (11052010-2) Clan Viper '''Goblin Clan (03032006 + 08262006) *Duv - Chieftess of the Viper Clan (08262006) - Unknown IME *Riss - Fortune Teller / Cleric of (ref : 11022006) - Red IME (09092007 ) '''Chograk Clan Hobgoblin Clan (11082006) Orcs of Greyblood Orc Clan(04292006) Silkscale Clan of the Sunset Fields Yuan-Ti Clan (05102010) Thornback Clan Orc Clan (05132006) Locations *Well of Darkness - Dungeon (08282006 ) *Maze of Many - Dungeon (05102010 ) *Brassmoon - Town (08182006 ) *Maze of Waterfalls (05062006 ) *Swamp of Silence (05132006 ) *Sunset Fields 05102010 ) *Tarrock (08172006 ) *Bloodrain Forest (03262006 ) *Crossroads of Eternal Doom (07102005 ) *Clan of the Cryptic Falls War camp (08122005 ) *Clan of the Cryptic Falls Village Major Objects *Axe of Prissan : (08112007) *Blue Orb of Bloodlight : (08282006 ) *Bone Spear :(08062006) *Jade Teapot of Tan-Li : (05102010 ) *Key of Darkness 04192010 / 02012010 ) *Shield of Wonder (Destroyed) *Dwarven Anymug - (04232006 ) * - (Kore's Reanimation Holy Magicks Pills) - (03252006 ) Category:Goblin Category:Adventure Parties Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:IME Category:Clan Category:Named Places Category:Major Objects